Users often desire to share their impressions of viewed content with friends/family. Often, the viewers will use their phone (or other communication device) to send messages relating to their impressions of the viewed content to friends/family. There may be some friends/family, however, that may view the same content at a later time, and are sensitive to receiving information related to the content prior to viewing themselves (e.g., they want to avoid so-called “spoilers”). Accordingly, viewers might avoid communicating and sharing their impressions. Alternatively viewers may use communication methods that allow screening for spoilers, such as an email marked with a warning. However, this can disrupt a viewer's normal flow of communication. These and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the present disclosure.